


Arrows and Amanda

by Arisprite



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirk getting a little medical care, Gen, Whump, a bit - Freeform, arrow wounds, missing scene for episode 8, spoilers?, you know the ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: These two things belong on two very different lists. Arrows on Things He Very Much Dislikes, and Amanda goes on Very Favorite People. Though perhaps not Very Most Top Favorite Person. There was only one person on that list. And he hated him.





	Arrows and Amanda

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am still plugging away at some dghda fic :) Hope you like!

Dirk was very much not a fan of arrows, he decided. No, they were getting moved far, _far_ down his list of ‘Things He Had Opinions On’, further down even than stabby death trap light bulb rooms, and celery. It was definitely still below kittens though. Even if said kitten had a shark in it...

Once everything that had happened stopped happening, Dirk found himself lying on the ground. Again. Quite painfully, seeing as there was an arrow in his back _and_ front, and the pressure of the arrow shaft against the ground pulled on the woun-argh! Not moving that way. 

Gingerly, Dirk twisted on his left shoulder, panting, head swimming in dizzy circles, as he attempted to figure out what he should do next. Stand? Impossible. Ask someone calmly for help. Possibly beyond his scope of ability at the moment, as he would have to stop clenching his teeth. Cry? Probable, and in fact, sort of already happening. The world blurred, and it seemed like people and places, and maybe colors were moving around him. 

Then, there was a something leaning over him. A person-like something, and likely a person itself. 

“Woah, dude, this- this is not good, hey, Dirk. Dirk, say something?” 

It was Amanda. Good. He liked Amanda. He should respond. 

“Aghh-nngg!” he groaned, and his eyes squeezed shut again all by themselves. Maybe that’s the way they should be. Maybe his eyelids were rebelling, and would refuse to open ever again, and he’d have to learn braile, but, oh!

“MnnTodd!” Dirk mumbled, and forced those silly eyelids open. Amanda looked blurry above him. He cleared his throat. “Whr’s Todd?”

Amanda turned and looked over at something. It was Todd, sitting up on a stretcher, and oh look an ambulance, those are handy. Especially when one had arrows in their shoulders. Just one shoulder. Two arrows. And when had he gotten outside? 

“They’re looking him over. I guess he got electrocuted or something?” Amanda gestured to her brother. “He’s burned a little, and they’re checking his heart, but he’s probably fine. You’re not so hot though, right now. You know that right?” Amanda was looking at him fondly, and Dirk realized that some time must have passed at some point, because he was on a stretcher now, curled on his side and the arrows were no longer long sticky out things, but were short sticky out things covered in bandages. He prodded the one on his front, and his suspicions were correct - they’d just snipped off the extra length, leaving the remainder to be taken out in the hospital, meaning he still had arrows in him. Ah well. He was a fan of not bleeding anymore though. Big fan of that. 

“Oh,” Dirk said, in response to whatever Amanda had said. He was mostly dreading going to the hospital - he disliked hospitals. “What about you, are you okay?” he asked, with his tongue going a little thick midword. Oh, they must have given him something. There was a rubber tubey thing in his hand, and the pain was fading behind a wall of fuzz. A fuzz wall. 

“I’m fine,” Amanda said. “Better than fine, we totally saved all of your asses! The Rowdy 3…” Amanda’s words faded in and out as she recounted her adventure, and Dirk smiled softly, as people worked around him. They must be getting ready to leave soon, right? 

Then, a thought occured to him. That if he left, and went to the hospital, would anyone be there when he woke up? Would he lose all these friendships he’d made during the case? Would he ever seen Amanda again, or Farah? He already knew he was going to lose Todd…. oh god, the things Todd had said came back to him, and oh no, he was really crying now. 

“Amanda,” Dirk sniffled. “Todd…” 

“Todd’s okay,” Amanda said, putting her elbow on the rail of the stretcher, palm on chin. 

“He hates me.” 

Amanda tilted her head. “I’m pretty sure that’s not true,” she said flatly, but Dirk shook his head. 

“He told me… he, I didn’t mean to, to trick him with the...not truth telling, or-” Dirk sniffed, gasping not pain, but as his head got even fuzzier, and he forgot the words he’d been about to say. Amanda was staring at him, and her face was blurring. 

“Amanda,” he said, wonder coming his voice. “You’re _swirling_ …” 

Amanda was laughing. “Dude, you are so high,” 

Dirk remembered smiling vaguely. He didn’t remember much more after that.


End file.
